The present invention relates generally to fault sensors and indicators for electrical distribution systems. More particularly, the invention relates to self-resetting fault indicators, wherein after the occurrence of a fault on a monitored line, the indicator is reset to display a "normal" indication in instances where the fault or system disturbance was of a transient nature. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a fault detector having a self-resetting fault indicator that is electrically isolated from the sensor assembly and in communication with the sensor via a fiber optic link.
Fault detectors of various types have been employed for detecting faults in electrical power distribution systems and for providing a visual indication that such a fault has been detected. Such detectors typically include a sensor and an indicator. The sensor is usually connected to a load carrying conductor for detecting the presence of a fault or system disturbance in the monitored conductor and for signalling the indicator of such an event. The sensor typically includes a clamp-on device which clamps directly over the conductor that is to be monitored. Other prior art sensors have been mounted on test points provided on connectors or components of the distribution system. The indicator is electrically connected to the sensor and is often mounted remotely from the sensor so as to provide a more convenient observation point for workmen. Upon receipt of a signal that a fault of a predetermined magnitude has occurred, the indicator displays a visual indication that a fault or disturbance has been detected in the monitored line.
Fault detectors are typically installed on each phase of the various branches of an electrical distribution circuit so as to provide information for repair crews who must find and repair faulted circuits when they occur. Without fault indicators, the repair crews must operate on a trial and error basis in order to find the faulted branch circuit. This may be done by disconnecting the individual branch circuits, one at a time, from their common feeder circuit, and then closing the feeder circuit breaker that supplies the network of branch circuits so as to determine if the isolated or disconnected branch was the one in which the fault occurred. If the fault still exists on the system, electrical relays or other protective devices will automatically cause the feeder circuit breaker to "trip," thereby again opening the feeder circuit. This will indicate to the repair crew that the fault was not on the disconnected branch, but instead is on one of the branch circuits still connected to the feeder circuit. This trial and error approach to finding the faulted circuit is eliminated through the use of faulted circuit indicators, as the repair crews need only visually inspect the indicators and locate the line or lines having indicators displaying a "fault" indication.
On lines having faulted circuit detectors, after the malfunction or fault has been located and repaired, the indicators must be reset from their "fault" to their "normal" indication state. Many prior art indicators had to be manually reset using a nonconductive tool known in the art as a "hot stick". Other fault detectors have included means for automatically resetting the indicator to a "normal" state once the normal or steady-state load current has existed for a predetermined length of time.
Self-resetting fault detectors typically employ a mechanical flag or other visual display device, a trip circuit for causing the display device to indicate a fault upon the occurrence of a current of a predetermined magnitude in the monitored conductor, and a periodically-actuated reset circuit for causing the display device to move to its reset or "normal" state upon the reoccurrence of normal steady-state load current in the monitored conductor.
Because the sensors are often mounted in relatively inaccessible locations, it is often desirable that the indicator be located remotely from the sensor so as to provide repair crews a better vantage point from which to visually check the indicator. In these instances, the sensor and indicator portions of the faulted circuit detector have typically been connected by an electrical conductor or conductors. In a typical application, such sensors are mounted on the primary or high voltage side of a distribution transformer, while the indicator is positioned remotely, on the low voltage or secondary side. Having the sensor and remote indicator connected by an electrical conductor presents the undesirable situation that the conductor's insulation could break down and cause a fault to ground or to another phase. The previous methods used to isolate the high voltage side sensor from the low voltage side indicator have included the use of a conductor formed of a carbon impregnated material. Such a conductor has an extremely high impedance, and thus imposes significant limitations on the functionability of the indicator. Further, the wire is nevertheless a conductor of electric current, and may still provide a current path to ground or to the secondary voltages.